New York, New York
by SophieJay
Summary: Jude and Tommy alone in New York, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Tommy knew he had flavors of the week

**A/N: I own nothing, otherwise the finale wouldn't have sucked.**

Tommy knew he had flavors of the week. Hell, he had flavors of the _night_. Once he tried something, he didn't want it any more. However, he knew anything with Jude would be different. Jude _was _different. He rested his head between his hands. He shouldn't- _couldn't_- be having these thoughts about her.

"Tommy," Jude whined from the chair next to him, "we've been at it for _hours_. Let's take a break." The mention of going _at it _caused an uncomfortable ache in his boxers.

"We're finished for the day, you got a lot down today." Tommy needed to go home and take a cold shower, clear his head, find a random girl to work the frustration out of his system with. Jude hesitated.

"Tommy, can I catch a ride?"

"Sure thing girl. Where's the 'Stang?" Tommy asked, knowing full well it was out of commission, the transmission having quite literally fallen out.

"Don't ask," Jude sighed. Tommy smirked. He knew her bad driving would catch up with her.

"I saw that, Quincy." Jude backhanded him in the chest and he caught her wrist.

"Sure you wanna do that, girl?" He growled. Jude tried to pull away, but Tommy grabbed her around her small waist and hefted her over his shoulder, fireman style.

"Let me down Tommy!" Jude squealed, beating his back with her fists. A cough stilled the Jude's fists and she and Tommy both looked toward the door, frozen like deer caught in headlights.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Darius said pointedly. Tommy slid Jude to the floor, and they both straightened out their clothing.

"What is it D?" Tommy asked as casually as possible, feigning nonchalance.

"Jude, you need a new song. My Sweet Time got its glory, and we need something new down _now_," Darius said, the business tone reserved for serious matters and Liam in place. "The public is getting antsy, and you know as well as I do-"

"Time is money. But D, I've got a new track laid. Tommy and Kwest were just going-" Darius cut into Jude's protests.

"Jude, I don't give a damn about your new song. It's good, but it's far from the hit we need. I'm sending the two of you on a field trip, and by the time you get back, I better have a hit."

Tommy and Jude looked at each other, considering this.

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked.

"I'm sending you down to northern New York, a little farm my friend owns. You'll stay there for the weekend."

"My parents-"

"Have been contacted." Darius cut in. "You're leaving tomorrow morning. T, I expect magic."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again, I don't own Instant Star

**A/N: Again, I don't own Instant Star. **

**Thanks for the reviews :D. They really do brighten a day. However, I'm not sure what **_**interesting **_**means. **

**Haha anyways, I adore constructive criticism above all. **

In the car five minutes, and Jude was dead to the world, her head resting at an unnatural angle against the interior. Tommy sighed, knowing Jude wasn't going to provide good company, and turned the radio on a low level. "My Sweet Time" played through station, ironically enough. Seriously, what had Jude been doing late enough last night to be this tired? Writing an amazing single, Tommy hoped. Sleeping around wasn't Jude's deal, but the thought of her with another guy pissed Tommy off. He knew he had no right to jealousy, no right to _her, _but he couldn't let her go. She was his girl, no one else's.

"My Sweet Time" was quickly replaced with some over-played American pop band, and Tommy turned the radio off. He had to admit he didn't like them because they sounded a bit too much like a band he'd been familiar with in his day... A bit too familiar with. Tommy shook himself, shaking the thoughts of Boyz Attack away. Jude groaned quietly, and Tommy turned to look at her, relishing her every movement.

"Tommy?" Jude sighed, and Tommy immediately needed yet _another _cold shower.

"Yeah Jude." He reached out to stroke her face, pulling his fingers away at the last minute. Playful contact, he could handle. But sweet, just waking up Jude? That was a whole different story.

_She's not mine, she's not mine. _Tommy seemed to be saying that quite a bit recently, and he was pissed at himself for his newly adopted mantra. Jude was jailbait. Hands off, virgin territory, jailbait.

But he knew she was his. She _was_. And he was sure she believed it too. Even the most playful of touches seemed to linger, mark his skin, and all the play seemed to have a bit of a more serious, need-filled undertone.

"Are we there yet?" Jude propped her feet on the dash, and Tommy's skin crawled, imagining the scuff marks that might appear from such casual behavior around his baby. He bit back a scold, all the while noticing how this new position made her legs appear to never end. He _had _to stop thinking that way; it was going to get him in trouble. It was going to be the death of him.

"We'll get to the ferry in about ten minutes," he responded. "The ferry will take us to Rochester, where we'll rent a car and drive down to Canandaigua." **(I know this closed a while ago, but bear with me.)** _Yeah, think about the itinerary_, Tommy thought. Anything technical was better than thinking of Jude. Sex. Sex with Jude.

"_Shit!_" Jude cried, as Tommy yanked the steering wheel to the left, just in time to avoid running into the ditch. "Are you fucking _trying_ to get us killed?" Fiery Jude was awake, up an' at 'em… Which Tommy decided was both a blessing and a curse.

"Sorry," Tommy mumbled. His eyes were on the road, but his mind was about as far away from driving as Buddhism from Catholicism. Tommy cringed as Jude dragged her feet down the glove compartment to the floor. Luckily, Converse didn't leave scuffs, or else he would have had to kick her out of the Viper, and that was something neither of them wanted.

Apparently, Tommy's estimation was a bit off, because less than five minutes later they arrived at the docks. Tommy slid the company credit card, which _never_ got old, and grabbed their tickets from a pimply teenager, who in Tommy's opinion, seemed _way_ too interested in Jude's ass to be effectively doing his job. Tommy grabbed Jude's arm and steered her from the ice cream vendor, but not before shooting a nasty look straight into the eyes of the ticket guy.

The seats were great, comfortable with a great view of the water, but Jude insisted on feeding the food-mongering birds before settling into one of the plastic chairs. Jude fell asleep pretty much immediately, and Tommy watched the water, concentrating on the birds, the waves, the shore- trying desperately to keep his attention from straying back to Jude. He was almost half-successful before Jude snuggled into his shoulder. Apparently she was pretty comfortable, because for about ten minutes, she showed no inclination to move. Tommy had no inclination to move her when her hair smelled so enticingly like vanilla and lavender, but Jude grew restless. Before Tommy could stop her, she sort of slipped onto him, throwing one arm over his shoulder, her whole chest pressing into his. Tommy was doomed, he was going to kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Car trips are so incredibly boring

**A/N: I don't own Instant Star. Or Converse, or Dodge (Dodge Viper), which I forgot to mention last chapter. However, I do own New York. Hah.**

**Thanks for the reviews ********.**

**Saderia: Jude is 17, and this fic is supposed to take place after Jude's Mustang gets pimped Darius-edition, in "Date With the Night" (2****nd**** season, last episode), but for the sake of the story, let's assume they've never kissed, and Jude's album release party went as planned, with no date, just platonic fun between Jude and Tommy (if that's possible). Hope that cleared it up.**

**I'm making this up as I go with only a rough idea of what will happen, so if anyone has any fun ideas let me know ;D.**

**By the way, I hate this chapter, but give it a chance; the next one will make up for it (which is going up with this one because I feel badly about how awful this one turned out).**

Tommy's breath caught: she looked so perfect, her lips just pleading for attention. Tommy definitely wanted it to be attention from _his _lips. The only thing that saved Jude from a severe ravaging, compliments of "Lil' Tommy Q", was the awkward position Jude ended up in. Her face was a bit tilted up, but unless Tommy had a neck worthy of Elastigirl, he couldn't reach her. _Thank God, _he thought, trying to ignore the disappointment settling painfully like a blanket around the bottom of his skull.

Suddenly, Jude violently sat up, knocking her head on Tommy's chin. He swore as he bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood.

"Sor-" Jude ran towards the edge of the deck, barely making it in time to avoid spewing ice cream and whatever she'd had for breakfast all over Tommy and the elderly woman next to them. Tommy rushed to her side and pulled her hair back, feeling a mix of disgust and curiosity. Apparently the tough-as-nails Jude Harrison had a weakness, a weak stomach.

Well, Tommy's desire to kiss her had gone down _considerably_ in the last thirty seconds, to say the least. Tommy Quincy stayed _far _away from gross things as a general rule.

Jude seemed to be finished, and she slumped against Tommy. As sickened as he was, he still managed to get a little hard feeling her perfect ass on his leg. _Nice Tom_, he grimaced.

"Sorry." Jude turned and wiped her mouth with a napkin Tommy handed her, looking sheepish. Tommy almost passed out from the _lovely _smell emanating from her mouth.

"Uh… Jude? Do you want a bottle of water or something? Maybe some Dramamine? Gum?" Tommy asked, trying to hold his breath. Her breath was enough to make _him_ seasick, that was certain.

"Sweetie, I've got a shock bracelet for any type of motion sickness with me if you'd like to try it," the grey-haired woman behind them crowed. ** (A/N: these things are hilarious, some lady on a train had one on and let me try it. DAMN.)** Tommy tried to contain a laugh, imagining Jude wearing a shock bracelet.

"Errr…" Jude was trying to find a polite way to decline, at the same time Tommy was accepting.

"Thank you so much, she might need the extra help."

"_What?_" Jude hissed, her face priceless.

"I'm sure as hell not dealing with any more repeat episodes of _that_," Tommy hissed right back at her, gesturing over the railing before handing her the watch-looking thing. Tommy had lied: he wouldn't mind using her motion sickness as a reason to run his fingers through her amazingly soft hair and across her back, but he would also _pay _to watch her squirm.

Jude wasted no time slapping the band on Tommy's wrist and cranking it up to the highest setting.

"I find anything past half way a bit painful personally," the elderly woman said mildly, while she and Jude watched Tommy twitch.

"_Jude, take it off,_" he breathed between shocks, and even though he had quite a few volts of electricity running through him, his body still reacted accordingly. Any other circumstance, and that sentence would be _incredibly _hot. Tommy shook all dirty thoughts out of his head- and pants- while Jude unstrapped the damn thing from his wrist and handed it back to the woman.

"Thank you, I think we're both feeling much better," Jude smirked. Tommy collapsed into a seat, feeling a bit stunned.

"You alright, Tom?" Jude asked sweetly. Tommy grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her down next to him.

"You're paying for that later Harrison, but first, let's get you some gum."

Ten minutes later, walking back to their seats from the little canteen on board, Tommy grinned, figuring it was time to get Jude back. He suddenly whirled on his heels and hoisted Jude bridal-style into his arms.

"Revenge time, _baby_," he grinned, holding her over the rail of the water, while she shrieked and clung to him.

"Tommy Q, if I go down you come with me!" Her hair was windswept and her eyes were full of laughter.

In the next second, there was an incredible spark. More like fireworks. Hell, a forest fire. They both stopped laughing and their eyes locked. Tommy and Jude leaned towards each other slowly, the proximity and sudden tension serving as an aphrodisiac. A breath away from Jude's mouth, the hollering of a fog-horn announced their arrival to Rochester.

The almost- moments with Jude were most certainly going to be the death of him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tommmmy…" Jude slurred

"Tommmmy…" Jude slurred.

"Yeah, Jude," Tommy responded wearily, keeping his eyes on the road. His patience for a drunken Jude was endless, but he was a bit pissed at her drunken escapades.

"I drank… A… lot…, didn't I?" She looked almost proud of this, tapping her chest with her index finger while a goofy smile cut across her face.

"Yeah, Jude," he sighed.

"Tom Quincy, did… _you _get me drunk?" She asked incredulously, her eyes narrowing into suspicious slits. "Are you gonna…" she hiccupped "_have your way_ with me?"

"No Jude, _Ben_ from _Buffalo_ got you drunk, not Tommy from Toronto. Then _Ben_ tried to have his way with you. When he did _that_, I kicked his ass, and we left the club."

"Oh… Thanks Tommy…" She brushed her knuckles across his face drunkenly before slumping back into the seat, and his breath caught.

_Damn, _he thought, _there's still time to "have my way" with her_. He quickly banished these thoughts. Jude was _drunk_. Smashed, wasted, flying… She was gone. Tommy had reiterated the nights events two- now three times to Jude and they were only about half-way to the cottage, a short half hour away from The L **(A/N: completely made up name)**.Jude had begged and begged and begged, and because Tommy was weak, he had agreed to take Jude to a club. It _was_, after all, the first night of their vacation.

Tommy's mind had quickly changed though.

His first hesitation occurred when Jude walked into the quaint living room. "_I'm ready,"_ she'd said, wearing painted-on dark jeans with a super-tight tube top obviously borrowed from Sadie.

"_Jude,"_ Tommy had gasped, _"maybe you should change."_

_"Why?"_ Jude asked, looking a bit broken.

_"Because if you wear that, I'll have to dress nicer." _Tommy congratulated himself mentally for the save, knowing in the back of his mind _exactly _how weak it was. Jude swatted his arm.

_"I think you look _plenty_ nice, I'm sure the chicks will be all over you, Lil' Tommy Q," _Jude said with a wink. Tommy had grimaced, and she ran out the door, him close on her heels.

His second hesitation arrived at their table with a drink from the tall, muscular looking guy by the door way, who certainly wasn't admiring _Tommy's _legs. Tommy stared the guy down, and he quickly turned to talk with a leggy blonde next to him. Before Jude could protest, Tommy grabbed the "Sex on the Beach" and downed it in little more than one gulp. However, just before Tommy finished, another drink arrived at the table and Jude snatched it up and winked at a guy staring at her from the bar. She mouthed _thank you_ before blowing him a kiss and flipping Tommy the bird. _How is this fair,_ Tommy thought, _she gets drinks and I get rude hand gestures?_

The third _strike_, as he was now thinking, occurred at about Jude's fourth drink. Tommy had _tried_ to cut her off, but she wouldn't take no as an answer. The buyer of the drinks, who was now sitting at their table chatting it up with Jude and ignoring Tommy's angry glares, asked Jude to dance. Jude agreed, sashaying out to the dance floor with him, but not before shooting Tommy a sexy little smirk. Next thing he knew, _Ben_ was all over Jude, his hands creeping under the waistband of her jeans as they grinded to some sexy Latino thing. Tommy saw red. Flash forward a couple minutes, a screaming Jude was over Tommy's shoulder as he drug her out of The L, leaving flashing lights, pounding music, and most importantly _Ben_, behind.

Jude dozed on and off the entire car trip, and was asleep as they hit the borrowed house. Tommy unbuckled Jude gently and lifted her up in his arms, walking on eggshells all the way to the front door. Superman-like powers some how allowed him to unlock the door with Jude still asleep in his arms, and he carried her up to the master bedroom and gently deposited her on the bed.

"Tommy?" she mewled, turning to face him.

"Yeah, Jude."

"Kiss me…" Tommy froze, positively froze.

"Jude…"

"Do you not… want me?" she asked, puzzled to the likes of only someone who's drank a lot.

"Jude…" This was getting harder.

"Tommy… don't leave me, lay with me tonight," she hissed urgently.

"Alright Jude," Tommy sighed and slipped under the covers with her and _finally _allowed himself to relish the feeling, the weight, of her in his arms. A couple minutes went by, and Tommy was convinced Jude was asleep.

"Tommy, I dressed up for you tonight," she whispered, and Tommy tensed up. "I wanted _you _to be the one dancing with me _so bad_. Tommy, I _need_ you!"

Tommy finally had enough.

He kissed her.


End file.
